


Takut

by kinokon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Ada kalanya Taemin hanya takut Chloe.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Takut

**Author's Note:**

> Lee Taemin dan Kim Myungsoo adalah milik diri mereka sendiri sementara Choi Chloe adalah karakter orisinal milikku.
> 
> Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk hiburan dan tidak bersifat komersil.
> 
> *Latar cerita ini adalah musim kedua dalam serial Partner in Crime saat Chloe menjabat sebagai wakil ketua kelas dan Taemin sebagai ketua geng berandal.

Taemin menatap kosong kertas-kertas yang berada di hadapannya. Setiap sudutnya belepotan tinta merah (bukan dalam artian yang baik). Bahkan ada satu pesan bernada putus asa di bawah poin tiga pada kotak nilai ( _nak Taemin, apakah kepalamu betulan baik-baik saja?)._

"Aku tahu kalau kau tidak cerdas, tapi sepertinya aku meremehkan kemampuanmu untuk mengikuti minggu remedial secara penuh," Chloe memijat pelipisnya yang berkedut kencang. " _For fuck's sake, Lee Taemin._ Apa otakmu betulan tertinggal di kasur saat mengerjakan tes?"

"Memangnya siapa yang bisa mengerjakan tes dengan normal kalau kepalamu bocor dan badan memar-memar?"

Gadis di hadapannya menurunkan tangan dari pelipis. Mulutnya membentuk huruf o dengan sebelah tangan yang mematahkan pensil plastik mekanik. _Mayday, mayday, batalkan misi! Batalkan misi!!_

"Uh, maksudku aku kurang belajar sedikit jadi yaaa . . ."

"Mau coba kupukul kepalamu agar ingat materi yang kuajarkan sebelum tes?" Taemin tidak pernah merasa harus mengaktifkan respon lari atau bertahan dalam situasi semacam ini jadi ia hanya memegang pinggiran meja erat-erat jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. "Atau mungkin aku harus bilang pada ketua kelas untuk memberimu privat sebelum minggu remedial?"

"TIDAK!"

Jawabannya keluar terlalu cepat dan keras. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi Chloe yang berubah semakin sadis seperti tokoh kepala pelayan setan yang komiknya sedang ia ikuti. _Oh astaga, situasi berbahaya yang lain._

"Maksudku aku lebih suka kau yang mengajariku soalnya-"

" _Bullshit_ ," _Astaga, jangan, tidak!!_ "Kalau caraku mengajarimu benar, tidak bakal ada nilai doremi seperti ini. Myungsoo punya dua nilai yang lebih tinggi dariku dan kurasa dia akan bisa mengajarimu dengan lebih baik, oke."

Chloe beranjak, pergelangan tangannya berhasil ditangkap Taemin sebelum terlalu jauh. "Aku bakal libur tawuran."

"Oh, memang harus begitu."

"Aku akan membantumu menjadi pengurus kelas!"

"Kebohongan yang bagus, Lee Taemin. Sekarang lepaskan tanganku atau aku akan menendangmu."

"Hei, aku ti- hiiih!"

Refleks Taemin melepaskan pegangan ketika moncong sepatu Chloe terlalu dekat dengan resleting celananya. "Libur tawuran dan belajar dengan Myungsoo, kan?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk cepat. Ia yakin Chloe tidak akan sejahat itu tapi jaga-jaga saja setelah melihat muka kusutnya seharian ini karena (lagi-lagi) ada anak kelas yang diskors lantaran ketahuan tawuran. _Trims bocah brengsek yang membuat kelas mereka mendapat ceramah dari wakil kepala sekolah saat istirahat._

" _Good_ , akan kubuatkan bekal sebagai teman belajar." _Kedengarannya tidak buruk._ "Dan teh herbal racikan _grandma_ agar kau tidak ngantuk."

_Dan Lee Taemin merasa ia harus cepat-cepat bertobat saat itu juga._

02.27

15.10.20

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha aku hanya menulis secara spontan karena kangen dan sesungguhnya nggak tau mau dibawa kemana ceritanya.


End file.
